


Well, This Is Awkward

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [7]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Also Leo is autistic, Also Leo sounds like Lin Chung from Hero: 108, Angst, Comfort, Gandhi and jfk are stupid and in love, Hospital, Humor, M/M, OC time baby, Werewolfjfk, but also main characters so don’t worry, gfk nation, scudworth doesn’t handle emotions well, there's gonna be more after this y’all getting a lot of fan clones, they’re forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: Gandhi and JFK get a special visit on Gandhi’s last day in the hospital.
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High), Lynn Butlertron & Cinnamon J. Scudworth
Series: Werewolf JFK [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Kudos: 3





	Well, This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the prom fic and another fic that I’ll write in the future called Impossible Year

“JFK, I want out of this white square prison.”

That was something Gandhi had said to JFK three days in a row now. He’d been in this hospital for ten days, and he was getting quite sick of it. Yes he could play video games, yes he could watch movies, yes he could get up and walk around a little, but he couldn’t go out and do stupid stuff or go on date nights to places with JFK. It was starting to drive him a little crazy, and at this point he was considering trying to bolt. JFK or the nurses would stop him though. JFK had decided to become more responsible, which was probably because he wanted Gandhi to recover as soon as possible and for him not to get himself hurt and sent back here.

“Don’t worry short stuff, you’re er uh gettin’ let out today. Just a few more hours and then you’ll be free.” JFK had responded soon after he heard Gandhi say that phrase. He then took one of Gandhi’s fidgeting hands in his and squeezed it gently, and gave him his signature goofy grin. That always lightened Gandhi’s mood a little, and JFK knew it. Gandhi could be having a horrible day, but seeing that grin would make it just a little bit better.

“You think they’ll let me run? Because right now that’s all I wanna do once I can leave this room.” Gandhi asked, using his other hand to play with one of those new stim toys JFK had gotten him a few days ago.

“You gotta er, leave in a wheelchair G.” JFK reminded him. Gandhi sighed with annoyance, and then absentmindedly looked around the room. He knew this room like the back of his hand by now, so nothing interested him.

“I don’t think I can do 2 more hours of this man, I want out.” Gandhi said a minute later, but before he could slip off of the bed JFK wrapped his arms around him gently and held him in place. He contemplated trying to wriggle out of his boyfriend’s embrace, but instead he leaned himself into it and wrapped his arms around JFK’s torso.

“Heh, works every time.” JFK said to the smaller teen, who’s muffled laughter could be heard a few seconds later.

That’s when familiar sounding banter could be heard from down the hall, but mixed with it was a voice neither boy recognized.

“Relax Mr. B, this is going to go just fine!”

“My fear of you bluntly stating the truth and scaring them is a valid fear wesleeeeey.”

“Even if I do scare them, which I won’t, just think of this as a practice run?”

“Principal Scudworth, their lives are going to be changed forever by this information. Can’t you afford to be a big gentler about it?”

“Mr. Jackson I am the principal and I get to decide how I deliver information. Don’t forget that you’re new here!”

“Yes but-“

A klunk and a hiss of pain could be heard a second later.

“Be careful of the lights Wesleeeeey.”

“Sorry, just not used to buildings this low.”

“How tall are the buildings you’re normally in? You’re 7’8!”

“We’re heeeeere.”

JFK and Gandhi had been sitting and listening to whatever was going on out there, exchanging looks of confusion as Gandhi settled himself back into the hospital bed. Mr. B rolled in a few moments later holding a clipboard, and he was soon followed by Principal Scudworth.

“Hey Principal Scudworth! You bring anything?” Gandhi asked hopefully.

“Nothing physical, but life changing information is something I did bring! Speaking of that, Mr. Jackson get in here and introduce yourself.” Principal Scudworth responded. A moment later, JFK and Gandhi watched as the second tallest person they’d ever seen stepped into the room. They didn’t see his full height at first because he was crouching, but once he stood upright their eyes widened a little.

“Afternoon you two, my name is Mr. Jackson. I’ll be a new Health teacher at your school, but-“

The man stopped for a second and looked up at the room camera, then pressed a button on something he was holding until the camera froze on a singular image. The hospital already knew he was here, but no one could get audio or video proof of what was about to transpire.

“-you can also just call me Leo.”

Leo Jackson had long black fluffy hair not unlike the mane of a lion, was black, wore glasses, and appeared to have quite a strong build. His voice was one of an experienced professional, but also one that made him approachable. He was wearing a dark pink fluffy jacket/tailcoat with a pink shirt underneath, dark blue pants with lighter blue cuffs, black boots, and a necklace with a black heart attached to it.

“Er uh, what did you just do?” JFK asked, a little on edge at this point. Leo sensed this, and took a seat on one of the room’s chairs. Scudworth gave him a worried look, probably because he didn’t know if that chair would support this giant of a man.

“Don’t worry Kennedy, I just did that because what we’re about to talk about is confidential.” Leo said in the most reassuring tone he could give. JFK still looked confused, but eased up a little.

“You’re not here to take him away are you?” Gandhi blurted out. Leo shook his head.

“No no. I’m actually going against my original orders and helping them help you.”  
Leo said, looking over at Scudworth and Mr. B before looking back at the two teens.

“Wait, orders? You uh, one of those government guys working under that Shadowy Figure guy Mr. B told me about?”  
JFK asked, now on edge again. He moved the stool he was sitting on slightly away from the taller man.

“He’s not wesleeeeey, he only started working for this part of the government this moooonth, and it wasn’t exactly of his own choooooice.” Mr. B explained. 

“Wait, what part of the government did he work for before? Because that man just hacked into the hospital camera or something.” Gandhi asked.

“The one where spies work. I’m also a doctor and tech prodigy.” Leo stated almost nonchalantly, although some nervousness could be detected in his voice. JFK and Gandhi’s eyes widened, and they gave each other looks of surprise and confusion.

“No need to brag Mr. Jackson.” Scudworth said.

“Oh, uh, bragging wasn’t my intention.” Leo said, not meeting Scudworth’s gaze and instead looking in another direction. 30 years of practice and yet eye contact was still hard when he was challenged.

“Wait, you’re a spy? Are you a spy like James Bond or are spies different in real life?” Gandhi asked, suddenly a bit excited.

“Real spies aren’t all like movie spies, but that doesn’t make the movies entirely incorrect.” Leo explained. Gandhi’s eyes widened at that, but before he could ask Leo all about how similar real life was to fiction JFK began to speak.

“So were you uh, assigned to this school ‘cause of me?” JFK asked.

“It was more like he was pulled out of his current job and moved to this one because he’s the son of the man you killed in self-defense. That guy did nothing but rant about werewolves being real when he wasn’t working as a tech guy, he made me look sane!” Scudworth said nonchalantly. JFK and Gandhi’s eyes widened considerably, and they looked over at Leo as if he would attack at any second. 

“Scudworth, you could’ve put that a lot better.” Leo said with his face in his hands.

“That’s Principal Scudworth to you, and I didn’t want to beat around the bush! If I did we’d be here forever!” Scudworth exclaimed.

“Okay- okay- First of all, I’m his adopted son. Second of all, I’m not going to attack you two. What he did to you two is unforgivable, so please don’t think I’m here for revenge.” Leo said quickly, trying to save the situation.

“Him being connected to that man isn’t the only reason he was sent heeeeere, and he wasn’t the only one seeeeent. He’s like you Wesleeeeey.”  
Mr. B elaborated, pointing at JFK so the boy knew that he was being talked to.

“Wait, y-you uh, mean like-“ JFK started before making his teeth change from normal to sharp and canine-like, “t-this?”

Leo held one of his hands out, and within a matter of seconds claws and paw pads appeared. The claws were more curved like a cat’s claws. JFK’s eyes widened, as he was unaware that a werewolf could change more than just their teeth at will during the day. The last time he had encountered another werewolf he’d gotten into a massive brawl, but this man seemed nothing like his father. He was being so nice to him, but why? He didn’t deserve this, he’d killed this man’s father. He didn’t deserve the help, he didn’t-

“Fitz?” Gandhi asked, gently squeezing JFK’s shoulder. The floodgates had been opened as weeks of silent guilt hit JFK like a speeding vehicle, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it.

“..m’ sorry, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t have a choice, he was gonna kill us! Please, I-“ 

“Kennedy, Kennedy, it‘s okay.” Leo said, getting up and lowering himself down to JFK’s level. Scudworth simply stood there, not knowing how to comfort people in the slightest. Mr. B rolled up to where JFK and Leo were and put himself next to JFK’s stool.

“H-How is what I uh did okay?! You should hate me!” JFK exclaimed.

“You had every right to defend yourself in that situation JFK. I don’t hate you, I hate the person who attacked you twice.” Leo reassured. His tone was firm enough so that JFK knew he meant it, but not too firm that it seemed like he was angry at him.

“He’s right Wesleeeeey.” Mr. B chimed in, stretching his arm so that it reached JFK’s shoulder.

JFK honestly didn’t know where his emotions were at that moment. He felt a weight leave his shoulders, but the guilt still stung. It was something that would probably never leave him, even if what he did was justified. He didn’t even notice that Gandhi had slid out of the bed until he felt him embrace him. JFK lifted Gandhi up so that he was on his lap and returned the embrace.

“Would you two like some space before we continue?” Leo asked. JFK and Gandhi didn’t respond, but Mr. B seemed to get the message. Leo followed Mr. B once he saw him rolling out of the room, and Scudworth reluctantly followed a moment later.

After leaving to a less busy and quiet area not too far from the room, Leo spun around and looked down at Scudworth with annoyance.

“Don’t you give me that look!” Scudworth exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you just let me tell them that?” Leo asked, his arms now crossed.

“Because you would’ve taken 30 minutes and told them too many details! We need to be to the point if we’re to get anything done!” Scudworth said frustratedly.

“Not everything has to be your way Principal to Scudworth. JFK would’ve gotten upset either way, but if it had been done my way it would’ve gone much smoother.” Leo said, now frustrated as well.

“Oh you think you’re soooo great don’t you? Don’t forget your place!” Scudworth snapped, pointing at Leo’s chest.

“Look who’s talking! You literally declared yourself “King of The PTA” only a few months ago!” Leo snapped back, leaning down so that he was closer to Scudworth’s face. 

“Would you two stooooop? We’re in a hospital for @&$! saaaaaaake! I know you two don’t like each other, but can we at least save this until we’re back in the offiiiiiice? We’re working together for the clooooones.” Mr. B suddenly interrupted, putting himself in between the two men.  
Leo stood back up to his full height and looked away guiltily while Scudworth huffed and crossed his arms.

“Fine, you’re right Lynn, for the clones.” Scudworth sighed. He needed to make sure that the clones were safe. He didn’t care this much for them before prom, but after that disastrous night and his near freezing attempt he’d felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret. He’d gone into one of his Stamos fits at least several times this week, and Mr. B snapped him out of it each time.

“Right, my apologies. I’m usually pretty good at keeping my temper under control, I promise. Also, don’t worry about the camera catching anything, I turned it off when we got here.” Leo said as he fidgeted his heart necklace nervously. He then pulled up the small device he had and pressed the button next to the one he’d pressed twice, and the camera started functioning normally again.

~

“May we come back in Wesleeeeey?” Mr. B asked from outside the door. JFK stood up and answered the door a few moments later.

“Er uh, yeah.” JFK said, a bit softer than usual. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but he seemed relatively composed now. He even gave Mr. B a small smile as he stepped aside so that the three adults could come back in. 

“So, I’ve already said that I’m going to be a teacher at your school, but I’m not the only new teacher. The others will be a new gym teacher, a new French teacher, a new animal science teacher, and a new dean. We were all sent here with the mission to gather data for an eventually retry at capture, but we don’t plan on following all of their orders. Whatever gets made because of information we give, we’ll have a counter. We’ll also give as little information as they’ll allow us.” Leo explained, who by this point was looking at some note cards to help him put the plan into words. He wasn’t good at talking to new people for long periods of time.

“Brooooo...this is crazy!” Was all Gandhi could think of saying, which made JFK laugh a little.

“I apologize if that was too much at once-“

“Mr. Jackson, we should be heading back now.” Scudworth interrupted. Leo gave Scudworth a look before standing up.

“I’ll also be working at this hospital, so if you’re in a medical emergency ask for me. I know a lot more about werewolf medical care than other doctors at this hospital will. I’ll see you two again when school opens back up.” Leo concluded as he made his way for the door.

“Wait! How many people should know about you?” Gandhi suddenly spoke up, which made Leo turn back around to face him.

“If you mean who you can tell about this, then that’ll have to be approved by me and my group. Give me a list of names.”  
Leo said.

“If you’re planning on telling everyone about this then you’re getting death maze for the rest of the year!” Scudworth warned.

“You don’t even know if that’s what he wants to do. I do agree though, the less people who know the better. Also, the death maze is a cruel and unusual punishment.” Leo stated.

“Don’t you insult my death maze! I worked very hard on-“

“Wesleeeeey.” Mr. B interrupted.

“Uh, I just wanted to tell like three or four other students. Y’know, 2 close friends and JFK’s friend/ex. Their names are Abe, Joan, and Cleo.” Gandhi said.

“Thank you for the list, either me or your principal will email you once an answer has been reached.”  
Leo said. Then he turned around and left the room, and he was followed shortly afterwards by Scudworth and Mr. B. After a few minutes of silence once the adults left, Gandhi cleared his throat.

“The hell just happened Fitz? I don’t know wether to be amazed or terrified. This feels like some kinda fever dream, like, werewolf spies man??.”  
Gandhi said before pinching himself, which made JFK laugh. 

“I don’t er uh, know either short stick. I haven’t felt that many emotions at once since prom night.” JFK responded.

“How you feeling now?” Gandhi asked, taking the larger teen’s face into his hands.

“Worn out, but relieved, and also scared, and also uh amazed, and- er uh-“ JFK ended up breaking out into laugher again. It was the kind of laugher that someone did when they didn’t know how else to react to a situation. It was better than crying again at least, JFK would’ve felt embarrassed if he wasn’t too overwhelmed to care.

“I think you just put my thoughts into words shooting sta-“  
Gandhi quickly covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He was supposed to ask JFK if he could call him that first!

“I like that one, it er, fits me! You’re good at this!” JFK exclaimed. Gandhi’s face turned a bright red, which made JFK laugh again.

“Jaaaack!” Gandhi said before playfully shoving JFK.

“Hey uh, careful babe. You’re still recovering.” JFK said before carefully lifting Gandhi onto his lap. He couldn’t get in the bed and hold him, so this would have to do. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not made of glass.”  
Gandhi responded. JFK then watched as Gandhi slipped under the red hoodie he was wearing, and then pop his head up through the head hole with his back on JFK’s chest, “Can I stay here for a little bit? You think the hospital will let me? This is comfy as hell.”

“I’m uh, sure it’s fine love.” JFK responded before kissing the smaller teen on his forehead.

“What you wanna do tonight? I don’t think my foster parents are gonna let me go out.” Gandhi asked.

“We can play games until the uh thing happens, then we can watch some movies.” JFK responded. 

It only took a few minutes for Gandhi to fall asleep.

~

A few hours later, Abe and Gandhi’s foster parents showed up to be there when Gandhi got to leave. JFK had to use all the willpower he had to not speed down the hallway while pushing Gandhi in his wheelchair. Gandhi got permission to have JFK over that night, and after that him and Abe had chatted with JFK chiming in. Gandhi went home with his parents while Abe and JFK drove home in their vehicles. When JFK got home, he spent his time before he could hang with Gandhi again playing his copy of Pokémon Gold he’d gotten from his dads a few days after prom. 

That night was one of the better ones Gandhi and JFK had had in a while, even with the transformation part that happened after the two played Mario for a few hours. This was the first time JFK had transformed at Gandhi’s place in a little while, and Gandhi’s foster parents went out for dinner to give the two space when it happened. Instead of falling asleep on the bed after a movie, Gandhi just grabbed blankets from his bed and used JFK’s body as a pillow. JFK curled up around Gandhi to give him more warmth, and that night of sleep was the best Gandhi had gotten since before prom.


End file.
